I Still Think of You
by FrozenCrimsonCroissant
Summary: Sequel to Where Had It Gone. We reached an end, do we really have to go? Or do we stay?


_**Here goes the second and last part of Where Had It Gone. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I, in no way, own Gakuen Alice.**_

~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~

 _ **Summary:**_

 _ **Sequel to Where Had It Gone. We reached an end, do we really have to go? Or do we stay?**_

 _ **P.S. The woman here is Hotaru and Ruka the guy and Youichi the nephew, Mikan is the sister.**_

~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~

 **I Still Think of You**

I still think of you, I still think of the happy days. I still think of the day when I walked out that door. I still remember your tear-stained face as you asked me who she was. She was my best friend, you knew that. But she was also just an office mate. I was stressed out after a hectic week at work and I go home to face your paranoia. You were rash that night. You were screaming at me for unfaithfulness. I got confused. I was not cheating in any way. Fed up by your paranoia, I stormed out and stayed at a hotel for the night. I had calmed down in the morning and decided to go home to apologize. I was shocked to see that your car was not parked in the garage. I ran into the house in panic and saw your closet empty. I called whoever it is that I could reach. I finally called your sister and she said you were staying with them. I told her I would be picking you up. I was about to get into the car when I got a call from work. My boss called and told me to go to work as soon as possible. I reasoned that I had important family matters to attend to. He threatened me that I would lose my job if I did not go, so I did. The idea of losing the work I had toiled for had scared me so I sent a message to your sister saying something came up at work and I can't pick you up.

I arrived with the office lights off. Before I could call out for anyone, the lights flickered on and the poppers blew off. My co-employees cheered and congratulated me. I was so confused and annoyed at the same time when I can use this time to chase after my wife. My boss came up to me and I desperately told him that I needed to go. I needed to go to my wife. But he was too ecstatic to even listen to me. I was on the brink of tearing up out of sadness and anger but I kept it in. My boss silenced the staff and announced that he would be sending me off to a branch abroad, this added fuel to my fire. He handed me the ticket dated today at exactly three hours. I was on the verge of declining when my boss dragged me to my car to settle my belongings which he said were already picked up. I immediately dialled the phone of your sister and relayed the situation to her. She said this may be a good time to give you space and told me to accept it and go, I conceded her request but still kept in contact with her.

I left for the job abroad and stayed there at about a week until I got word that I was not allowed to file a leave yet. This added to my already bottled frustration, I needed to talk to you as soon as possible, this week had already been torture to me. I needed to talk to you, the week multiplied to weeks, then months until it became two years.

Today was the day! Finally I could get to see you. I rushed to the airport right on time to check in and board. I was fidgety, I could not wait anymore. When I arrived back, I did not even take notice of my jetlag, all I was set to do was to get to you as soon as I can. I phoned your sister but she said she did not know where you were. I thought of the possible places where you could be. Your sister mentioned that probably you were working on your editions for publication. If you were writing, you would most probably be in a quiet place. I thought of the café we used to go to. I would make my reports while you ate your favorite pastry, butterscotch. I drove to that café and I looked at our usual spot. I was saddened to not see you seated there but nonetheless, I still looked around the café. There I saw you, eyes completely glued on the screen of your computer. I noticed the cup of frappe beside you and an empty plate, possibly what used to be a treat. I ordered a butterscotch and asked them to deliver it to your table but instructed the waiter to not give away any information regarding me. I walked a distance that would be a bit far from you so that if you ever decide to look for the giver you won't get to see me. True enough, you did turn around. Then you faced the treat with a smile, probably of nostalgia. That gave me hope that maybe, just maybe. I looked at you the whole time until you left and so did I.

You looked so tired. Your face was losing its youth but you were still beautiful. So when you had a meeting with a client at a nearby mall, I put a rose on your car's windshield with a note. My car was parked just across yours, I just had to turn off my lights, good thing my windows are all tinted. When you saw the rose and picked it up, you looked around then back at the rose and smiled. You got in your car and drove off, leaving me in my car with my thoughts. Thinking how and when I was going to tell you everything.

The next I know, your sister gave me a call telling me that you were bringing your nephew to the doctor then go to the park afterwards. She also told me to bring with me a cone of ice cream when I meet them. This is it. The opportunity was already provided by her sister for me. I parked my car near the parking lot and not far from the ice cream vendor. I saw your car park just a few meters away. I proceeded to buy the cone of ice cream just as asked. I saw the little guy who was also my nephew by law, wrap his little arms around your neck and cried. I smiled while looking at you comfort the little fellow. You could have made a good mother.

I approached you and held the treat right in front of the little chap's sight. I told him that he had already cried enough and he looked up. I saw his eyes shine upon seeing the treat. He wiped his tear-stained face and took the treat from my hand as he sat beside you. We were in an awkward silence until I mustered the courage to ask what I had wanted to ask. I saw your eyes shine with tears as you smiled at me. I knelt in front of you and wiped your tears, you suddenly hugged me while crying and our nephew cheered.

" _ **Of course, you idiot, I have waited for you all this time."**_


End file.
